Human
by UnFinishedThen
Summary: "Love thy neighbor"... But only if your neighbor is human. This is the thinking of most humans now that the monsters are free. With attacks by both sides, a second war looms over the heads of everyone. And stuck in the middle of it all is Leah. Takes place after monsters are freed. Eventual FemOc/Sans. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _You killed them!" She grit her teeth and clenched her fists. Raged steamed out of her every pore while tear poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. She punched the wall and wailed._

" _If it wasn't for you, they'd still be alive!"_

Leah felt herself lurch forward and smack the chair in front of her as the bus slowly came to a sudden stop. She heard the doors open and the bus driver call out last stop. She pulled her face off the seat in front of her and took a deep breath in. Slowly, she stood up and managed to fling her bag over her shoulder, then carefully picked up her guitar case.

"Hope you get to wherever you're goin', safely," the bus driver said as she passed him. Leah gave him a tired smile. She had been asleep on the bus for the past couple of hours.

"Thanks, Mister," she said and pushed her luggage through the small bus doors. She hopped off the last stair and onto a layer of fresh snow. It had been snowing since she had boarded the bus earlier that morning.

"Listen kid, just try and stay safe. This isn't exactly the best part of the city to be in, especially at night. There's a hotel around the corner and up a couple of blocks, if you don't have a place to stay..."

Leah tuned the man out. She stared out at the mostly empty city streets and took it all in. The smell of sewage, a new car alarm going off every couple of minutes or so, and the sound of cats and dogs constantly making their presence known to the sleeping world. She looked up at the sky. There were no stars. They were hidden behind snow clouds.

Leah smiled. This was her home now.

"Hey, are you listening to me, kid?" the bus driver said butting in on her imagination. She turned around, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not a kid, anymore," she said bluntly. "I'm like 21. And don't worry about me, I'll be alright." Leah readjusted her bags and quickly made her way down the unknown road. The bus driver carefully watched her leave. He contemplated going after her. The girl would probably end up loosing all her money by daybreak. But she said for him not to worry about her; he closed the doors and drove off.

Leah strolled down the sidewalk with a sort of pep in her step. As exhausted as she was, couldn't help feeling excited. She was in a brand new city, full of brand new people, with brand new adventures ahead of her. She grinned like a child. It almost made her want to jump and cheer for joy. This was the first time she had ever truly been on her own. Even though she was in college, her grandparents were always breathing down the back of her neck and keeping a close eye on her. Growing up, though, that was normal for her. Ever since her parents had past, at least.

"Speaking of my grandparents," she said out loud and grabbed her cell phone out her jacket pocket.

 **2347** , the clock read. She scrunched her nose up and made a face at her phone. Her grandparents wouldn't be up at this hour. She should've called them at the last bus station. She shrugged. She made a mental note to call them tomorrow. A low grumble erupted from her stomach and echoed through her ears. Leah placed a hand on her stomach. She hadn't had anything to eat all day aside from small bags of whatever she could find at the bus depots. Down the road from her a bright, neon sign lit up the area surrounding it.

 **Grillby's** , it read.

' _What a silly name for a restaurant,'_ she thought.

A gust of wind blew through the empty streets and sent a fierce shiver up her spine. The snow began to fall harder. Leah crossed her arms and pulled the jacket closer to her body, then trudged over to the restaurant. A gentle breeze blew over her face as she walked inside. The familiar smell of greasy burgers and hot fries forced it's way up nose; it brought a smile to her face, and also made her mouth start to water a little bit.

"Are you just going to stand there and let the warmth outside or are you going to come in?" she heard someone yell at her. Leah blinked and looked around. The place looked like a cozy pub from a movie. A cozy pub full of monsters who were staring at her. Leah felt her face get hot. She lowered her head and quickly made her way to the bar area. She put her bag on the ground and leaned her guitar against the counter next to her. She had never seen so many monsters in her life. Where she was from, the monster population was very, very small. Even at the college she was attending there were hardly any monsters.

"What can I get you?" someone asked. Leah felt a weird heat wave hit in front of her. She looked up. A flame monster wearing a bartender's outfit was looking at her. She froze. She didn't know what to say. Ever since the monsters had been freed, she never once had spoken to one. He made a motion to readjust the glasses he was wearing. She was enticed. ' _How were his clothes not catching on fire?'_ was the only thing she could think of.

"What can I get you-" he spoke slower and leaned closer to her.

"Food!" she had shouted as he broke her concentration. She slammed both hands on the counter. Behind her she could hear chair and stools altering their current position and the glare of multiple eyes burrowing into her back. Sweat dripped down the back of her neck. Her face became hotter as she started to blush uncontrollably. The flaming bartender stared down at her for what seemed like the longest minute of her life.

Leah had never acted so flustered ever in her life. Most of the time she was very mellow and level headed. New things hardly bothered. But this, being surrounded by monsters in a new city, must have caused a weird tick in her brain.

A soft chuckle broke the silence. It gradually grew louder and louder until it was a full blown laugh. The two looked to the seat next to Leah's. A skeleton with a puffy blue hoodie was staring at the two of them with a bottle of ketchup in hand. He had a smile plastered across his face.

"Give her the usual, Grillbz **,** " he said. The bartender wrote something down on his notepad and walked away. Leah took a deep breath in and exhaled trying to calm herself down. The skeleton continued to stare at her with his huge grin.

"Thanks," she said relaxing a little. The skeleton wave his hand at her.

"Don't worry about it," he said turning to face the back of the bar. "You got a name, kid?"

"Leah."

"You're not from around here, am I right?" he asked, and she nodded. "Well, what brings you to this side of town, kid?" The skeleton took a swig of ketchup. She felt ill watching him do that. Leah hated ketchup. She turned around to face the back of the bar, too.

"This was the last bus stop of the night," she joked. The skeleton chuckled and took another drink from the ketchup bottle. He shook his head.

"Any plans, kid?" he asked. Leah shrugged.

"Try and make it as an artist, but that will probably never happen," she sighed motioning towards the guitar next to her. "To be honest, I'm just trying to get away from some stuff and relax a little. I want to know what it's like to be 21 and on my own."

"Here's your meal," the bartender said setting down a plate with a burger, fries, and a bottle of ketchup in front of her. The skeleton grabbed the ketchup bottle and smiled.

" _Bone_ apatite," he said winking. Leah snorted and dug in.

* * *

"We'll be closing soon, Sans," the bartender called from the other side of the bar. "This is your last call." The skeleton, Sans, waved his hand at the bartender and continued talking to the only human girl to ever walk into Grillby's after sunset.

"Well, what's your answer?" she asked laughing. Leah grabbed a cold fry and took a bite. He grinned.

"Okay, your TV shows have it all wrong. You can't play a skeleton's ribs like a xylophone. Trust me, I've tried." he said laughing with her.

"Okay, your turn," she said still chuckling.

"What are you trying to get away from?" he asked still smiling. She stopped smiling. Who was he to ask, a total stranger, her personal business? She gave him an uneasy smirk.

"Don't you think that's a little bit too personal to be asking a stranger?" she asked feeling uncomfortable. The skeleton continued to grin and leaned in close to her. A strong stench of ketchup went up her nose and played with her taste buds. At any moment, Leah felt like she was going to gag. She heard him hiccup.

"Well then, why don't we become something more than strangers," he whispered. Sans laid his boney hand on her thigh and gently began to rub it. Leah blushed as rage began to bubble inside her. She flung her hand across the counter trying to grab whatever she could and smash it against this once friendly monsters head.

And she succeeded.

The plate that held her fries collided with the side of the skeleton's head. It shattered upon contact causing pieces of glass and fries to go flying through the air. The drunk skeleton stumbled off his seat and crashed onto the floor. All eyes were pointed towards the scene.

Sans picked himself off the ground and onto his hands and knees. He placed a hand where the plate had his. Fries had stuck to his head and were now being squashed by his fingers. He shook his head then looked up at her. Leah glared down at him with eyes of utter disappointment and disgust. She had already pulled her belongs and was ready to go. She shook her head then looked up at the bartender.

"Sorry about the plate," she said calmly and pulled out her wallet and began to rummage through it, "I hope this will cover my expenses." Leah laid a hundred dollar bill on the table. Leah looked back down at Sans. He looked confused as if he hadn't been there the entire time.

"And you," she stated. "You are trash." Leah briskly walked through the restaurant. She yanked open the door. A gust of winter's breath blew through the room to where even Grillby felt like shivering. Leah took a step into the fresh snow slamming the door behind her. The patrons turned their attention towards Sans, who had stood up, but was leaning himself against the bar stool.

"Sans" Grillby said coming behind him in the bar. He picked up a ketchup bottle. "How many of these have you had?"

* * *

"Stupid skeleton - monster thing," Leah grumbled as she kicked the snow in front of her. "First you were really cool, and then you just had to go and turn into a jerk. What a great first impression you've made for me towards monsters." Leah turned a corner. A burst of cold air whipped Leah out of her thoughts. The wind crawled through her jacket and went down her spine forcing her to shiver. She blinked. She had no idea where she was. She sighed and pulled out her phone.

 **NO** **SERVICE** , it read.

' _Isn't the city supposed to have cell signal everywhere?'_ she thought stuffing her phone back into her pocket. The wind blew again. She pulled her arms closer to her body trying to conserve heat.

"There has to be a hotel or something here," she said to herself and began to walk down the unknown street. The overhead lights flickered on and off as if they had never been changed before. Some were just dead. It was eerie. Like a something straight out of a horror movie. But that was only in the movies. Stuff like that never happened in real life she told herself.

Leah heard something crunch. She stopped abruptly and turned around. She squinted her eyes. Nothing. Or nothing that she could see, at least. She shrugged.

' _I probably heard my feet step on something,'_ she thought and began to walk again.

She heard another crunch. This time she whirled around. Still, nothing. Leah swallowed. The last thing she needed right now was to freak out. She turned back around and walked a little faster, taking notice to how her feet sounded against the snow. Without warning she stopped.

A pair of feet behind her stopped a second after her.

Fear filled her mind as she came to terms with the truth. Leah was being followed. As quickly as she could, the human broke out in a full sprint. Behind her the heavy feet of the stranger pounded into the snow as they pursued. Leah cursed the fact that she was carrying so much. Between her thoughts of being stalked she considered tossing her guitar towards the person, but she never did.

She shot around a corner a new street, this one more lit up than the last. At the end of the road she could see a sign that read **HOTEL**. A wave of relief fluttered through her mind. And behind her, there were no more footsteps. Leah, gradually slowed down to a jog, then into a brisk walk. She came to a stop to catch her breath and set her guitar down under a street light.

Leah turned towards the direction she had just come from. She couldn't see anyone. There were no shadows from the other lights, no footsteps, just snow falling towards the ground.

"Maybe," she began, "it was all in my head-"

A pair of arms shot around her, one over her mouth the other over her waist and pulled her out of the light. Leah struggled to be freed as the strange pair of arms drug her into a dark alleyway. Leah flung her head from side to side trying to at least her mouth free so she could scream. But the grip around it tightened.

"That's right, I love it when you girls struggle," she heard the person coo in her ear.

Tears began to fall from corners of her eyes. She angst and anguish ravaged her mind. Leah threw her head forward, catching the stranger off guard, then hurled it backwards. The back of her head collided with the person's nose; she heard their nose crack. They let go of her and screamed. Leah collided with the dirty snow of the alleyway. She didn't care though. Quickly, she scrambled to her knees and began to run again.

"You bitch!" they shouted. The stalker began to run at her. They caught her with easy and forcefully shoved her to the ground. Leah's head bounced off a patch of either cement of ice, she wasn't sure which, at just the right spot for her to start to lose vision. They rolled her body over. As much as her brain screamed for the rest of her body to move, she couldn't do it.

The stalker climbed on top of her. She couldn't tell what their gender was. She couldn't see their face.

"You stupid bitch," they yelled and raising their fist and swinging it down at her face. "I think you broke my nose-" The person raised their fist again for a second assault.

"I wouldn't do that again," someone said. The person pinning Leah looked up. The voice sounded familiar to her. But nobody she knew came to mind. Her stalker growled something at owner of the familiar voice. Leah couldn't tell what was happening anymore. She could feel the earth spinning under her.

"Do you wanna have a bad time?" she heard someone say before losing consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was silent; she was cold and wet. Leah opened her eyes to gaze upon a vast ocean of light blues, with graceful clouds playing peek-a-boo with the rays of the sun. Streams of light glided to the body of water evolving her floating body just as it gently swayed over her frame, using her as a sort of coastline.

"Peace," she said softly closing her eyes for a moment, then reopened them. Shades of navy and dark purple replaced the light blues, and the clouds no longer existed, but instead stars danced and glimmered in their place. However, the moon didn't come out to greet her lonely self in the water. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over Leah, and she yawned. Water drops formed on the corners of her eyes and flowed down the sides of her head. In the back of her mind, she felt as if she had been like this before. She yawned again. Leah's eyes slowly began to close. A quick nap never hurt anyone, right?

" _Stay with me, kid,"_ echoed through her ears, " _You better not give up on me."_ Her eyes popped open. The pool of water around her was suddenly warm. She was warm. No, she was hot. The water began to shift and move. Small bubbles erupted up and bursted open. Leah shifted and flung her face over into the water. Beneath her, a bright red almost fire like substance surged it way through the waters up towards her. She jerked her face out of the water and frightfully tread herself around looking for somewhere safe to go. But there was nothing.

The bubbles grew larger and larger, and Leah was now sweating from how hot it was. The water had even begun to steam. She looked back down. The eruption was right at her feet.

Leah's body flung straight up into a perfect 90 degree angle. Her hand was clasped against her chest as she took in short, sharp breaths of air. Sweat dripped off her eyebrows and slathered her skin in a sweltering cocoon. Tears found their way out of her tear ducts and tenderly trickled down her face and onto her clothes.

She had almost died, or, at least, she thought she had almost died. She wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. But it felt real to her, and that was all that matter, because she was scared. She closed her eyes. Leah took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. She reopened her eyes and looked at her clammy hands. They were still shaking. She needed to relax.

' _It was just a dream,'_ she repeated in her head many times, but her hands kept shaking. She frowned. ' _It was all a dream. Stop shaking!'_

Her hands stopped shaking. She sighed.

"Grams must have redecorated," she mumbled looking around. "This month must be, _College Chic._ " The designer magazines she usually read, had ideas like that. A semi circle of heaters surrounded her.

The scent of pasta sauce wafted through the air. She placed a hand on her stomach, hoping she could silence the growls it began to make. Leah began to stand up when she suddenly became very dizzy and tumbled back over onto the couch with a loud thud. She pressed her hand against her head. The room was spinning, and her head had begun to hurt.

"Nyehhehheh," she heard a loud voice laugh from behind her, "The human has finally awoken! And just in time for dinner!" Leah swiftly twisted her body around to see a tall skeleton standing right behind her. The skeleton was almost face to face with her. He bore a huge grin across his face. "Nice, to meet you, strange human. My name is-" Leah screamed and thrust her fist into the side of the skeleton's head. He staggered backwards and fell to his butt. She fumbled around and tried to runaway, but she was tangled up in something soft. She floundered around trying to get her bearings, but it was no use. She was trapped; she fell on her face.

"Human," the skeleton called again, "Are you ok? Please, do not fear, for I, The Great Papyrus, will-" He had gotten up and was trying to help her free from the mess she had created with the blanket. He gently placed a hand on her and tried to pulled the blanket from her. Leah kicked her legs around inside her blanket wrap, until she eventually got one free.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed rearing the newly freed leg to kick the skeleton.

"That's enough," a stern voice called out of nowhere. Everything froze for a minute. Or at least, that was what she thought until she saw the skeleton stand up with ease. She tried to move her leg, but they wouldn't move. She tried her arms to receive the same results. She was fixed in a single position.

"Sans," the skeleton said, "The human girl is awake!"

"I can see that, Pap," She heard someone chuckling.

Behind her, she could hear footsteps softly walking down a flight of creaky stairs. The owner of the feet casually shuffled up behind her. Her eyeballs stretched as far as they could, only to be met with the grinning face of the skeleton she had called trash. He winked at her.

"Sup," he said. "Remember me? Leah, suddenly, no longer felt scared or frightened. She was just confused.

* * *

Papyrus, the tall skeleton Leah had punched, placed a plate of spaghetti in front of her.

"Oh, you're just going to love this, human," he said excited. "I made this batch extra special!" She looked down at the food. It looked normal enough, aside from the fact that it was covered in sparkles. "It's my own special recipe!"

"It's almost _impastable_ to resist eating," Sans said winking at her. Leah's eye twitched.

"Agh! Sans!" Papyrus screamed. "That was horrible!"

"Awe, come on, Pap. You're getting angry _fusilli_ reasons." The taller skeleton proceeded to scream again then look over at Leah. He was trying to hide his irritation behind an overly wide grin.

"Human, please, try the spaghetti-"

"You can call me Leah," she interrupted. They both stared at each other for a moment. Papyrus looked worried. She took a deep breath in. "I mean, I haven't properly introduced myself to you,"she stated. She didn't want to come off as too rude. "My friend's call me Leela sometimes, also." Papyrus got very quiet and his face turned to stone. He stretched himself across the table as if he was ready to pounce.

"Nice to meet you," he said, "Leela."

Papyrus burst from his seat and lunged across the table. Spaghetti noodles and pasta sauce were tossed in all kinds of directions. Leah struggled to get up and out of his way quickly, but was caught in his arms before she even had time to stand up. She yelped as his arms wrapped around her pulling her into a tight hug.

"Nyehhehheh!" he shouted basically in her ear. "I, The Great Papyrus, have seen through your tricky puzzle, human! I have called you Leela, now we are friends!" Leah blinked. What was wrong this guy? "Did you see that, Sans, I made just made a new friend!"

"I saw that, Pap," Sans cooed. The taller skeleton continued to gush over his new friend rambling on about himself. Leah looked over at Sans. He stared back with a huge cheeky smile spread across his face.

* * *

The house was dark now aside from the dim light coming from Leah's cell phone. Three missed calls from her grandmother and one from her grandfather. She sighed as she finished listening to the last voice message. _The poor old woman is probably still awake,_ she thought.

"I should call her," she whispered to herself. Leah rolled herself up, from a lay position to her hands and knees, and looked up the flight of stairs behind the couch. Not a single glimpse of light. Someone's snores also echoed down the stairs. Still, Leah got off the couch ever so quietly and tip toed to the shoes by the front door and put her feet in them. They were still slightly wet from trudging in the snow the other day. She shivered a little and grabbed and jacket. She unlocked the door and softly closed the door behind her.

A light breeze ripped through her hair and tossed some snow around. Bit by bit, the melted snow that resided in her shoes began to turn into ice. Leah shivered promptly sliding her arms in the the jacket and zipping it up. Immediately she felt warmer; even her toes felt warmer. But it felt bulky. She peered down at San's jacket. She looked back at the house then shook her head.

"He won't mind," she murmured and dialed her grandmother's number. She pressed her back against the side of the house and slid down pulling her knees in to her.

" _Hello! Leah! Is that you?_ " her grandmother practically shouted on the other line. Leah jerked the phone away from her ear for a moment then slowly brought it back.

"Yes, hello, Grams, it's me, your granddaughter," she said softly. A loud exasperated sigh of relief came through. Her grandma then began to yell at her grandfather to wake up and at least say hello to Leah. She could hear him grumbling. She giggled.

"Listen, Grams, I'm sorry I am just now returning your calls. I kind of…" Leah thought for a moment. "I kind of slept all day. The bus ride here must have more exhausting than I thought it was."

" _That's no excuse to give your grandmother a heart attack!_ " Leah was scolded at. " _I damn near had your grandfather phone over to the police captain of the area and have him send out a search team._ " Leah chuckled then yawned. Her grandmother echoed her.

"You don't have to do that, Grams," she said. There was serenity in her voice. "I'm a tough girl. I can take care of myself." There was some honestly in that statement. "Anyway, I'll let you go. You must be drained. Tell Grandpa Cadman I love him, and I love you, too." Her grandmother started to nag her husband and more grumbling ensued.

" _Oh wait! Before you go, have you by chance talked to Dixon at all? He came by the house looking for you. He seemed a little worried and flustered. Is everything alright between you two?_ " The blood from Leah's face drained. She took a deep breath.

"No, I haven't talked to Dixon yet. I'll call him tomorrow though. Anyway, I'm letting you go now. Night and love you both." Leah hung up the phone before she could get pulled into another conversation. She loved her grandmother, but she had a habit of bring up all the problems Leah was trying to avoid in her life at the moment. It wasn't her fault thought. Bless the old woman's heart, she was just worried about her only living grandchild.

Leah sighed and dropped her phone in the snow. She didn't want to talk to Dixon, but she knew eventually she would have too. She buried her face in her knees.

"Who's Dixon?" The voice came out of nowhere. Leah's head shot up to see Sans standing over her. He was grinning.

"Is my jacket comfy?" he teased. Leah glared at him. The human stood up and ripped his coat off and threw it at him.

"Take it," she said, instantly regretting it. Winter blew its chilly breath against her bare skin causing goose pimples to rise up everywhere; her feet were also cold again. He laughed and leaned up against the house next to her. The two stood in an awkward silence. She glanced over at the skeleton. He wasn't wearing his jacket, but simple holding it. Why had he teased her about wanting it back? It hit her. He never asked for it back, she had just given it to him though.

Leah silently cursed herself for being so hotheaded while Sans pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a puff. He looked over at her, noticing that she was staring at him, and grinned, slowly releasing the chemicals.

"Don't tell, Papyrus," he said winking. She frowned.

"If you don't want Papyrus to know, then why do it?" she said looking away from him. He shrugged.

"It's one of the most right things, you humans have created," he said. "We didn't have cigarettes like these in the Underground." She scoffed and shook her head.

"Such a nasty habit," she scolded softly. Sans chuckled and took another puff.

"Hey, listen, I didn't mean to act the way I did at the restaurant." Leah glanced back over at him a little confused, then it all came back.

"That explains why I keep smelling french fries," she said. Sans laughed and shook his head.

"I'm serious though, don't blame me, it was the drinks fault." Leah shrugged and stayed quiet.

"So you forgive me?" he asked.

"I mean, I guess," she said, "But to say blame the drinks, is such a piss poor excuse. You should know your limit. That's exactly why I don't drink." Sans practically choked on as he burst out laughing.

"So this whole poor and starving artist thing you've got going on, is all for show," he said. She blinked.

"What's that supposed to mean," Leah said, almost in a threatening way.

"Isn't that a human stereotype for artists? To be drinkers?"

"Is it a stereotype for all short skeletons to be jerks?" she retorted. He laughed. Leah blushed. He was teasing her again. "You don't believe me do you? Where's my guitar? I'll blow your stupid stereotype away." Leah stopped herself. She stared at him. He looked at her grinning. The white specks that made up his eyes were gone.

"Sans," Leah said soft and low, "Where are my belongings?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Her guitar wasn't there. Leah knelt down next to the unzipped bag that had held her clothes. She began to rummage through it. A couple of items she had brought from home were still there: her toothbrush, a couple of pairs of socks, a pair of frozen pants or two. She noted that none of her undergarments remained.

"Perverts," she mumbled finding her phone charger and shoving it in her pocket.

"Hey, kid," Sans called from an alleyway, "I think I found it. But, it's a little hard to tell." Leah frowned and stood up.

"What do you mean _it's hard to tell_?" she asked walking over. "It's an acoustic guitar…"

Sans held out a severed neck with part of the head busted off. Strings were splayed out wildly in all kinds of different directions, while the body was nothing more that a pile of splinters and mahogany wood chips mixed with dirty snow. Part of the lower bout was shoved upside down in the snow as if it were a headstone with the bridge and saddle saying ' _Rest in Peace'_. Leah gently wrapped her fingers around the neck and took it from Sans' hand.

"This was," she began softly, "A gift from my brother."

"Oh yeah?" he replied looking over at the human. Leah nodded her head and stared down at the snow pile with an empathetic smile. She was quiet for a moment, then frowned and shook her head.

"Oh well," she said and tossed the neck into the her guitar's snowy grave.

Leah turned her attention to Sans. A look of pure unamusment and boredom spread over her face as she opened her mouth, "Hey, do you know of any good clothing stores? Someone stole all of my underwear and most of my clothes." Sans laughed, nodding his head.

"Yea, follow me."

* * *

"Hey!" The two store clerks greeted simultaneously as Leah opened the door.

"Check it out, Bratty," a cat girl cheered to the alligator girl next to her. "A human!"

"Like, oh my god!" The alligator girl, Bratty replied. "We haven't had a human come into for such a long time! Catty, we're going to make so much money!" The two girls laughed.

"So," the cat girl, Catty, said, "What can we, like, help you with?" Leah said nothing. She stared awkwardly as the two monsters girls. Their speech and mannerisms of a Valley Girl fit perfectly with their brightly colored and flashy clothes. It made Leah feel a little uncomfortable seeing an alligator with blonde hair and a purple cat with black hair dip dyed purple at the tip, both wearing makeup way better than she had ever in her life. It almost made her a little jealous.

"Umm… Hello?" Bratty said.

"Earth to the human girl letting out all the warm air," Catty finished. Sans chuckled behind her.

"What's the matter?" Sans asked pushing past her. "Cat got your tongue?" He looked over and winked at her. Leah's nose scrunched up and her eyebrows lifted as she sucked in a breath full of air. A small amount of blush tinted her cheeks. The skeleton chuckled as she jerked her head away.

"I'm looking for some new clothes," she said to the two monster girls. Catty and Bratty both looked at each other and squealed. The two grabbed each other's hands and started to bounce up and down.

"Oh, Catty, I just knew that's why she came in!" Bratty cheered.

"You, too?" Catty said. "When I first laid eyes on that outfit, I knew it was a…"

"Fashion disaster!" the both laughed. Leah relaxed her face and looked over to Sans, then down at her outfit. It was simple, a quilted black fleece, with a blue T-shirt underneath and a pair of dark wash denim jeans that tucked into a pair of snow boots.

"What's wrong with the way I dress-" she began to ask before having both her arms locked in between the two girls and whisked away to the clothing section. She stared at Sans. The skeleton kept his eyes on her, with his hands in pockets, while she was dragged to god only knew where.

"Don't worry," Bratty said. "We've dealt with far worse fashion emergencies." The two monsters shoved Leah in front of a half circle mirror. Bratty proceeded to pull off Leah's jacket, while Catty left and returned with two measuring tapes. She handed one to the alligator girl.

Leah had come to the conclusion that monsters didn't really have any boundaries. Her first clue came when, even though drunk, Sans had caressed her thigh at the bar. The second clue when Papyrus has pulled her into a hug and declared her as his new friend. And now, with the two girls yanking her arms and legs for measuring purposes, while making snide comments on her looks, she was certain, that the term 'personal space' was not in their vocabulary.

Before she knew it, the Catty and Bratty had hooked themselves into her arms again. They dragged her into a dressing room.

"We'll be back in, like, 5 minutes," one said and left. Leah blinked. The dressing room had a tacky women's restroom vibe to it, with the white walls covered in splatter paint and the mirrors with covered in gossip written with various colors of lipstick. The dressing room hung various female garments along with feathery scarves. Now that she was actually thinking about her surrounding, the smooth beats of soft techno filled the store, and some of the lights were neon luminescent. It almost felt like a cheap club, to her.

Before she knew it, a cart full of clothes were being shoved into the dressing room.

"Try these on," Bratty said outside the dressing room.

"We'll rate you out here, when you're ready," Catty followed up. Leah fingers flipped through the clothes. The majority of them were brightly colored with silly sayings on the front, while others were darker colors with crazy shapes and zig-zags spread over it.

"I didn't need all this," Leah mumbled to herself pulling out a shirt and placing it back on the rack. What kind of stores did Sans think she liked to shop at, she wondered.

"Any time you're ready," she heard them both call impatiently. She sighed and pulled out an outfit…

Nothing Leah put on worked for her. At least, that's what Catty and Bratty had come to help her decide. Everytime she stepped out of the dressing room, Catty and Bratty would exchange looks of distaste or apathy, and their only comments would be "Eh" or "Maybe you should try on a different outfit."

She buttoned the front of her jeans and bent over to pick up her shirt.

"Hey, kid," Sans said opening the dressing room door, "Are you almost-" He stopped speaking. She stopped putting on her shirt and turned her head towards the door. The two stared at each other in awkward silence.

Sans scanned over the human girl's body in front of him. The lace - winged bra she had on, did nothing to distract the skeleton from gazing over the numerous amounts of scars the littered her back. A long scar went dialog lay down the middle of her back, practically separating it in half. Without realizing it, Sans reached out and placed one bony finger on the massive scar. He didn't know why he did this, he just felt compelled to do so.

Leah stood petrified, not sure what to do. She stared down at the skeleton who didn't return eye contact. The cold finger pressed against her warm body sent chills down her spine. Slowly, the skeleton's finger began to trace down the giant scar causing her to tremble. She didn't know how to feel.

Deep down she felt a sense of pleasure in the skeleton's touch. It made everything tingle inside her. But, she also wanted to cry like a child would after hurting their knee.

Sans' finger gradually came to the end of the scar, and he lifted his finger off. Immediately, Leah was pulled back into reality. She whipped around and shoved him out the dressing room screaming, "Sans! Learned to knock!"

It was the only thing she could think to say to the bony man.

Sans stumbled backwards and into the grasp of Catty and Bratty. The loomed over the skeleton with sadistic smiles.

"So you like to peep on women dressing?" Leah heard Bratty say as she pulled her shirt over head.

"Well, we have a surprise for people like you," Catty said. Leah waited a minute before poking her head out. Sans and the two clerks were nowhere to be seen. Quietly, she made her way to the front of the store and slipped out.

* * *

"You look like you're in a hurry," a rabbit monster said calmly as Leah rushed through the store doors and slammed them shut. Leah heaved as she peered out the window, towards the direction she had just came in. No one. She let out a breath of relief and walked up to the rabbit. The bipedal bunny, wore a white tank top with a summer hat, gave her a welcoming smile.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm just looking for some clothes," Leah said almost pleading. "I'm not looking for a change in style, just some extra clothes." The rabbit monster blinked, then started to laugh.

"You must have been at Bratty and Catty's store. Don't worry, Mettaton is a swell guy and all, I don't want to follow his fashion trends." Leah stared at the smiling bunny in front of her. She had no idea what she was talking about.

"The clothes are on the other side of the store. If you need any help, just ask." The human girl thanked her and made her way to where she had been pointed to. The store felt like a mom and paps, country store. It had a little bit of everything, some food, cleaning supplies, stuff for the kids, and even clothes. It was homey.

Plain, cotton shirts filled shelves while simple, denim jeans hung on racks. She reached out and started to finger through the clothes in front of her.

On the front she looked calm, almost bored, but inside her mind was racked with emotions. She wasn't sure how to take the skeleton touching her scar. Heck, she didn't even know how to take it when doctors would touch it and question it's origins. Blood crawled up her neck and into her face as a sudden realization hit her.

Leah hadn't even let Dixon see the scars on her back, much less allowed him to touch them.

A sudden tug on her pant leg pulled Leah out of her thoughts and back into reality. A small child with brown hair stared up at her. Leah blinked. The last thing she expected to see was a human child.

She knelt down so she was eye level with the kid and smiled.

"Hello there," she greeted softly. "Are you lost?" The kid said nothing, but pointed towards the front of the store. She turned her head, but saw nothing. She chuckled shaking her head.

"There's nothing up there-" Leah began when the front door was flung open and hurled shut.

"Afternoon, Ms. Rabbit," a hefty voice came from into front. Leah stood up. Three large men encircled the clerk's counter. It was like a perfect mob scenario, the two brutes on the outside were both bald and wearing dark suits, while the man in the middle was the boss wearing a long, dark coat and carried a cane. The bosses' fingers glimmered with an assortment of gold bands and huge diamond rings. Leah chuckled. She wondered if he knew the that the diamonds he wore were fake.

"How are you, this fine day," he asked the clerk his voice like velvet in water. The rabbit monster said nothing, or, at least, Leah hadn't heard her say anything. The man chuckled. "Did you hear the news? There's a new tax for monsters. So, I'm going to have to increase your rent again."

"Please, sir," the rabbit monster pleaded. "This is the third time this month-"

"There are no new ' _monster laws'_ ," Leah spoke up. The three men and the monster turned towards her; the child looked up at her, too. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and looked at the date. "All new laws don't come out until the beginning of each month, and usually don't take full effect for another two or three months. It's only the 20th.

"Besides, there is only one law in effect right now stating monsters have to pay a ' _special'_ tax-"

"Look what we got here, boss, a mother fucking know-it-all," one brute said. The landlord raised his hand to shut the man up. Leah looked at them confused. ' _Know-it-all, really,'_ she thought shaking her head.

"I mean, not really. It's literally the basic time frame for a law, or tax, to come into effect for our country." She smirked. "Maybe if you had completed more than two years in high school, you would have known that." The stomped his foot forward and started to charge at her, when his boss placed an arm in front of him.

"I would watch what you say, kid," the man said crooked. "My friend here doesn't like to get his feelings hurt."

"And monster, no, humans don't like getting their money stole from them on make believe claims," she retorted back. Leah felt the child slide behind her legs and grip her pants tighter. The man coolly walked over to the two girls. With each step he took, he thumped the cane down hard against the wooden floors. He stopped close enough for her to catch a whif of his nasty breath, and to see the layer of sweat that had accumulated over his skin from the short walk to her. He smiled as he knelt down to her level.

"Little girl, do you know who I am?" he asked softly.

"No, and I don't care to," she said bored.

"I'm the man who can have this place and your home set on fire before dinner," he said. His expression didn't change. A small shiver crawled up her smile, but she stood her ground. Leah chuckled.

"Wow, you almost scared me for a second," she said. "Those are some big words to be saying to a Hardwick." The two brutes the landlord had walked in with gasped. The man in front of her eyes shot open as blood crept up his neck and into his face. She smirked pulling out her phone. Leah flipped through her contacts and pulled up her grandfather's number. She waved it around teasingly.

"It would be a shame if grandpa found out-"

He swat her phone out of her hand someone would a fly buzzing around them. The phone bounced and rolled across the floor. The man reversed his hand. The back of his hand, and all of his fake rings, collided against Leah's face. Behind her, the child made a sort of squeak and pulled away from the young woman as she stumbled over into a piles of shirts next to her. Leah gripped the edge of the counter and gasped for air. The shock of being hit drew all of the air out from her lungs, as if she had been punched in the gut. Slowly, she raised a hand to touch her raw cheek. She pressed against it gently and winced.

The man grabbed a handful of her brown hair and yanked her head backwards. The rest of her upper body followed suit with her spine bending behind where her body rested in an awkward arch.

The man loomed over her with a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"I don't know who you are, kid," he began softly, "But, you have some nerve throwing that kind of power around-"

"And you have some kind of nerve assaulting a woman in front of the monster - human ambassador," a voice popped in. The man turned around then gasped.

"Please, don't hurt me!" The man began to beg. The landlord threw his hands up, letting go of Leah's head. The girl fell to the floor. Quickly she scrambled to knees.

The two goons that he had entered into the store with were gone. Sans stood in their place. But he looked like normal Sans, to her. The only thing different about his, was his hood over his head. She didn't understand why the man seemed so scared.

"I think it's time to for you to leave," he said. The man looked down Leah, then to Sans, then back to the bunny monster.

"This… This isn't over," he struggled to get out of his mouth. "You've all made enemies with the wrong man, you hear!" Before either of them had time to say anything, he was out the door.

The store stayed quiet for a while. Leah began to stand up, a little dizzy from all the blood that had filled her skull, and the child behind her helped.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Leah looked towards Sans, who was staring out the window, and frowned.

"You know, I could have handled that myself-" she started to snap.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" the skeleton interrupted. She blinked. She had just saw him.

"Gee, I don't know. I just got bitch - slapped so how do you think-"

"Where's Torie at?"

"Who's Torie?!" Behind her, a soft giggling erupted and the child pushed her. The kid ran up and flung their arms around him into a great hug.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it, Frisk."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I feel like this chapter is a little late. I don't really know though.. this past week has been just one big blur ha. Oh well. Thank you everyone who's been supporting this story. I really do enjoy writing this and reading your comments. You all are very sweet! Chapter 5 should be up sometime this week.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Leah, it's Dixon-"_

"Psych, you got my voicemail. Leave me your name, number, and the reason for me to call you back." There was a pause, then a beep. Dixon sighed.

" _That's a really immature of you." Another sigh and a short pause. "Listen, babe, your grandmother called me; She said you were in town. Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you called me? Is this about what we talked about?" Another pause and a change in tone, an angrier, sharper tone. "Whatever. If this is how you want to act, then fine, act like a child. See if I care-" A high pitched voice cut Dixon off in the background. The phone rustled a bit and conversation of murmuring ensued. "Now, where was I… Oh yea, call me back."_

* * *

"Goodness, Sans, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" the large, goat monster laughed. Leah stood behind the the human child and the skeleton, in front of this Toriel person's door. She was curious now. She had yet to see his face, even on the bus ride to the area, Sans refused to look much less talk to her.

"It's a long story," he said. The three laughed.

Leah let out a quiet sigh and looked around. The goat monster lived outside the city limits in small English style cottage, with stone exterior under a beige second floor. It was quaint and lovely, like something straight out of a hollow filled with magic and fairies. When she was a child, this would be a place she would have dreamed of living in. This would be her castle, in a way... Sans chuckled.

"Hey, kid," Sans said breaking into her thoughts. "Do you enjoy letting all the warm air out? Come on in before we all freeze."

"Sans, don't tease the girl," Toriel scolded lightly. He looked up at her shrugged then back at Leah. The two looked at each other for a minute. The side of Leah's mouth began to twitch. Her shoulders shook as she put her hands in her face. Toriel began to snap at Sans, saying he had made her cry and to go apologize this instant. Leah couldn't control herself. She had collapsed onto her knees in the snow.

Sans placed his bony hand against her shoulder.

"Hey, pal, listen," he said worried. "I was only kidding. It was a joke, see." He let out an awkward laugh. Leah spread her fingers slightly and peered at Sans. She lost it.

"Oh my god, Sans!" she exclaimed through fit of laughter. "Your face is such a mess!" The human girl fell over and shriek with delight. It all made sense now. Catty and Bratty had plastered the skeleton's face with glittery, charcoal eye shadows and bright pink mixed with an almost white - pink colored blush, that clashed perfectly with his lazy, laid back style. A popping, glossy red lipstick was smeared poorly around his mouth. In fact, small amounts of lipstick were even on his teeth. It even looked as if time had been put into draw blue eyebrows onto the skeletons skull. To top it off, the two clerks had attempted to put fake eyelashes on his face; one of the eyelashes had began to peel off over his eye.

Leah howled, rolling around in the snow. Behind her, she could here Toriel and Frisk laughing along with her. She grabbed her sides as tears of joy trickled down her cheeks.

"I- I can't stop-" she laughed breathless. "It- It's starting to- to- to hurt!" Her fingers squeezed her abdomen and more tears followed. Sans let out a low chuckle.

"You know, kid, didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to laugh at the way someone else looks?"Leah immediately stopped laughing. He was looking at the snow. "Besides, I didn't have a choice how I looked." He stopped and let out a sigh. She started to feel bad for laughing. She averted her eyes away. " _Maybe I was born with it_ ," Sans said somberly. She looked up at the skeleton who now had a cheesy smile spread over his face. He wasn't going do it, was he? Her hands began to shift around in the snow. " _Maybe it's Maybelline_."

A snowball was smashed against his face.

* * *

Toriel's home had an overbearing smell of cinnamon and butterscotch. Almost as if, all the goat mother did was bake all day. But Leah wasn't complaining. Inside the home was warm and cozy. The living room had a fireplace in the middle next to it a lazy-boy chair. A small couch and another chair encircled the fireplace, while a large bookshelf rest next to it. At the very far end of the room, was a table with four chairs around it.

Leah sat with her back facing the fireplace looking at Sans. She reached up and grabbed the falling eyelash and ripped it off. The skeleton winced.

"Oh, the pain!" he lazily exaggerated placing his hand over his eye. She looked at him not amused.

"Are you going to do that every time I take an eyelash off?" Leah said sourly. Sans chuckled and shrugged. She sighed. "Keep it up and you can take the makeup off yourself."

" _Eye_ see your point, and _iris_ for you to continue." The same cheesy grim wrapped over his face as before. She frowned and threw the rag at him.

"Throwin in the towel, I see," he chuckled. Leah stood up and moved to another spot in the room, just in time for Toriel and Frisk to come out with a tray of tea.

"Oh, dear," Toriel said, "That all happened?" Frisk nodded their head taking a seat next to Sans. Toriel began handing out drinks. "Well, it's a good thing no one got hurt." Leah said nothing, but touched her cheek. It hadn't bruised (it took a lot to bruise her) thankfully. It no longer hurt, just stung a little. Toriel sat down and took a sip of her tea.

Frisk sat up and shook their head fiercely.

"That's not true," they said. "Miss Leah got hurt." The goat mother looked at her with sympathetic, worried eyes. It warmed Leah's heart a little to see such a caring expression directed towards her. These last few days had been brutal and exhausting. That was probably why she felt grumpy.

"Oh, you poor thing-" she began.

"Don't worry about her to much, Torie," Sans chimed in. He had been wiping his face off the entire time. He looked at Leah and winked. "Trust me, this girl doesn't take bullshit well. Plus, she can handle herself." Leah blushed a little.

"Sans, language," Toriel scolded. The skeleton shrugged while the child began to laugh. Toriel sighed, then opened her mouth to say something when Leah piped in.

"You missed a spot," she said. A finger rose to top of her temple. "Right here." Sans began to scrub his face once again. Toriel looked over at the human girl. She looked lackadaisical. Frisk giggled and the goat mom smiled taking a sip of her tea. Sans removed the towel.

"Dang, it looks like you smeared it more," she said. "Try again, but this time use a little more force." He did as she suggested. The skeleton fiercely rubbed the cloth against his face once again. He took it off.

"How about now?" Leah squinted her eyes, then nodded.

"Yea, that spots gone, but you're missing another spot." She pointed to where Catty and Bratty had cruel drawn on his eyebrows. Sans looked confused for a moment, then looked towards Toriel for reassurance. She nodded taking another sip of her tea.

While Sans tried to wash his face off, Leah turned her attention to the goat monster. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly. The goat woman caught the human girl's gaze, then winked.

"You better be careful, Sans," she said. "You'll probably scrub down to the bone." He immediately stopped. The towel laid over his face, but little tints of blue hue peaked out from underneath. Frisk and Toriel began to laugh. And then it came softly. It started low, but crescendo into a hearty laugh.

Sans raised the towel slowly over one eye and peered out. The girl who had been sleeping on his couch laughed along. It was a different laugh from before. He smiled and put the towel back down around his eye.

* * *

It had come to her attention the Toriel had a bunch of empty picture frames. This was odd. The goat monster, who Leah had assumed was Frisk's caretaker, had no pictures of happy moments. This didn't match her personality at all., or at least the vibe her personality gave off. She picked up a frame and studied it. It edges were slightly damaged and chipped, and the glass had been cracked at one point.

"Curious, my child?" Toriel asked. Leah jumped a little then swiftly turned around. The monster smiled at her. Leah sighed, turning around and putting the empty picture frame back where she had found it. She peered out the window. Outside Sans and Frisk ran around in the snow playing. Well, it was more like Frisk did all the running around, while Sans moved every now and then. She watched as Frisk jumped into Sans arms and they both fell over laughing in the snow. He looked up and noticed her watching. He winked and went back to playing with the kid. Leah sighed again turning back around and moving back to her seat on the couch.

"It's none of my business," she said. Toriel was quiet for a moment. She stared down at the many empty picture frames.

"Tell me, Leah," she said, "What do you know about the war?"

"The war between monsters and humans?" she asked. Toriel turned around and nodded. She looked sad. Leah took a deep breath. "I know, that basically every human who partook in it is dead now. I also know, until you guys showed up, the war was only thought to be a legend and the monsters didn't exist-"

"But we do," Toriel said cutting her off. Leah blinked.

"Yeah, I can see that," she said awkwardly. "Anyway, the story goes that at first both species were friends, learning from each other and living in harmony. But, something happened. Rumors were spreading that monsters were assaulting humans in various forms, and from there tension grew. It it got to the point where both sides were taking up arms." She paused for a moment. "You know what happened after that." The room fell silent. Outside, the hollering of merriment could be heard from inside. Leah wanted to leave now.

"Do you feel bad about it?" Toriel said breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Do you feel bad about the war and the locking up of our species?" Leah blinked. Was she seriously being asked this?

"No," she stated. "How can I feel sorry for something I had no control over? This all happened hundreds to thousands of years ago. Do I think it sucks? Yeah, sure. But to necessarily say I feel sorry for humans locking monsters away for all these years, I can honestly say no." Toriel frowned and turned her back towards the human. To her that's all she was now. She wasn't Leah, she was human.

"However," Leah said catching Toriel's attention slightly, "I can say that I do feel bad for how you all are treated. The only reason I got hurt today was for standing up for some monster clerk, because her landlord is a swine.

"To sum it all up, I don't care what happened then. I mean, I do, but there's nothing I can do to change the past. It happened for a reason. All that matters is now." Toriel didn't say anything for a moment. The sudden feeling of guilt engulfed Leah. She wondered if what she had said was the "wrong answer". To her, it felt right and at least it came from the heart.

Toriel turned around to her smiling.

"You know, Frisk had mentioned you doing something like that before." The monster now thought Leah was Leah again, but with a little more respect.

* * *

"It was nice of you both to visit," Toriel said. She cradled a sleeping Frisk in her arms. Sans laughed.

"Don't mention it, Toire" he said and the two conversed their goodbyes. Leah looked off to the side. It was nightfall now, and she was exhausted. Toriel had offered to let them stay the night, but Sans had to get back to read Papyrus his bedtime story. She shivered.

"It was nice to meet you Leah," Toriel said softly. The human girl looked back. Toriel was smiling. "I look forward to you visiting again, sometime." Leah didn't know what to say. She looked down.

"Thank you," she mumbled. Sans chuckled.

"Come on, kid, let's go."

The two silently made their way up the path from Toriel's home to the bus stop. The way to her house was simple, follow the main road out of the city, then take a back road out of the surrounding towns on the cities limits, then follow it until you come to the end of that road and take the only path that protruded out of it. It was a nice walk. But it would feel nicer in the spring or summer, Leah thought.

Eventually, the two came back roads last bus stop. Leah sat down and sunk into her jacket, trying to keep as much heat in as she could. Sans plopped down next to her. They said nothing. She pulled out her phone and checked the time.

 **2020** the clock read. She yawned.

"I'm tired," Leah said breaking the silence.

"Nice to meet you tired, I'm Sans," the skeleton replied. She groggily turned her attention to the same grinning face she saw every time he made pun.

"You're not funny," she said.

"You're right, I'm Sans." Leah groaned and giving up. Sans laughed.

"Awe, come on," he said, "You laught at my jokes the first time we met." She nodded.

"You're right, but I also wasn't half as tired and sore as I am now." He chuckled.

"Touche."

Another wave of silence followed after. Leah stared the road hoping to see headlights anytime soon. A light breeze of cold winter wind blew through causing her to shiver. Her reflexes kicked in and she scooted closer to Sans. She pressed her side against his. He looked at her confused then opened his mouth.

"Don't say anything," she said stopping him. "I'm freezing and you're warm. This means nothing." The skeleton closed his mouth then smiled and looked up at the sky.

"You know, you guys have it nice," he said.

"How so?" He raise his hand arm and pointed up. Her head followed his hand, and soon she was gazing up at the night sky. "You mean the stars?" She sounded a bit confused. He nodded.

"Yea, we didn't have sights as good as these in the Underground," he said. She blinked. His tone was soft, almost innocent like. She gave him a soft smile, but buried in her coat.

"This is nothing," she said. "Back home, you can see way more stars. On some summer and spring nights, you can even see what look like the spirals of our galaxy."

"I'm guessing you could really space out."

"You're ruining this moment," Leah groaned. He laughed.

"I think I made it better." She glared at him then sighed. She had given up. Leah yawned again, but this time she rested her head against Sans shoulder. She could feel him flinch and jerk his head to look at her. He didn't say anything for a moment, but started to chuckle awkwardly soon after.

"Gees, kid, fallin for me already?" he asked in a teasing manner. Leah shook her head against his shoulder.

"Fuck no," she said plainly, "You're still trash." Sans laughed. She shuddered. She could feel the skeleton's laugh blow over the back of her neck. The bursts of breath had started to create goose pimples; she adjusted herself on his coat. "You're really comfy." She mumbled this low. She meant his jacket, but had said it low enough that she was OK with her only knowing what she meant.

"What was that?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing."

An hour had past and still no bus had showed. Leah had begun to loose feeling in her toes a while ago, and she swore the tips of her fingers had already turned purple.

"Hey Sans," she said.

"Sup, kid," he said looking down at her.

"Can we just go back to Toriel's. This bus obviously isn't coming. And-"

"Don't worry, I know a shortcut." Leah's head shot up. She was staring at the white specks in his void eye sockets. She looked at him slightly peeved.

"You knew of a shortcut this whole time, but didn't say anything," she said her voice raising with each word that came out of her mouth. He laughed.

"Relax, I knew what I was doing." She frowned and got off his shoulder folding her arms. He stood up extending a hand. "Besides, I was comfy." He winked at her. She stared back flustered as blush swamped over her face. He laughed.

"Take my hand," he said. She frowned still blushing.

"Why should I do that-" she started to protest. He grabbed her hand anyway, yanking her up. He pulled her into a sort of hug with his bony arms wrapping around her waist. Her arms folded in between her chest and his rib cage. Leah started to struggle, hoping to push herself away.

"Sans, what the hell…" He held onto her tighter.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," he said reassuring. She stopped. "Hold on to me. Well, be back before you can push yourself out." She frowned. Leah didn't know what he was doing, but she wasn't sure she cared to find out.

The human girl closed her eyes and mustered as much strength as she could and to push herself away.

"Sans, you jerk-" she began to shove herself out, but the skeleton let her go and the next thing she knew she had fallen on the skeleton brother's couch. Leah blinked and looked up at Sans. He was grinning. She didn't know what to say, all she could do was stare at him confused.

"Keep staring, I might do a trick," he joked. She shook her head then fell over. It was to much for her to all register after the day she had.

"I need a nap," Leah said before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So yea, remember when I promised to upload sooner and didn't? me too. sorry guys, i got pulled into some random training that i didn't even know was happening. oh well. hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.

* * *

Chapter 5

The front door to the skeleton brother's home flew open. The sharp gusts of winter's wind whipped through the living room as Sans staggered inside, holding her close to his body. He could feel her body shiver against his. Their lips were furiously interlocked with each others, as he awkwardly attempted to close the door behind him with his foot.

As soon as the sound of the door clicking shut, Sans eagerly walked her two flopped onto couch, him landing on top of her. Amazingly, her lips and his teeth stayed pressed together the entire time. She started to moan against him, and he chuckled.

"You need to stay quiet, toots," he said parting for a moment. He looked down at her smiling with his tongue hanging out between his fangs. "You'll wake my bro."

His mouth collided with her soft lips, and the two commenced making out again. Sans' hands slowly began to rub her sides. The female laying under him began to moan again. He snickered, pulling his mouth from hers, and tenderly started pecking down her jaw, then to her neck, until he was inches away from the spot he had wanted to dig his teeth into all night.

"Sans…" she moaned. He grinned letting his blue tongue dangle out and play with the spot between her neck and shoulder. By now, his hands had moved her shirt up enough to where his hands were exploring her stomach. The skeleton slowly inched his head down so that his fangs teased the spot he had been licking. She moaned again.

"Sans…" she huffed. "What… What is that s-sound?"

Sans stopped and listened. Was his brother awake?

A loud, long slurp echoed through the steamy living room. His head shot up. Leah stood in the doorway separating the kitchen and the living room. Her face was red and her eyebrows raised in shock and embarrassment. She took an orange slice out of her mouth and took a bite.

"Please," she said with a dry, sarcastic tone, "Don't mind me. It's not like I sleep there or anything."

Sans stared at his house guest of almost a month. His face was blue. Beneath him, the girl he had brought back to his home stirred. She lifted herself up to her elbows and glared at Leah. Leah took another orange slice and began to suck on it, returning the glare with an unimpressed look.

"Sans, you said you only had a brother," she whined. "Who is this?"

"Yeah, Sans," Leah said mocking the whine of the other girl. "Who is this?"

"Well… umm… This is- She's my…," he tried to explain to them both. His face started to turn a deeper shade of blue, as his eyes shot between each girl while his hands moved in different directions. Leah grinned; she was enjoying how flustered the skeleton was acting.

She put her hand over her mouth trying to fight back the laughter that was piling up in her.

"Is this your girlfriend?" the strange girl accused the skeleton. That question shut down all entertainment Leah had been getting out of Sans' situation. She cocked an eyebrow.

"Brother?" Papyrus called walking down the stairs. Sans' head shot around. "Oh! I see you've brought another female human home. And this time, she's not unconscious! This is great!" Leah practically choked on her orange. She watched Sans begin to sweat and his face become enveloped in blue. She placed a knuckle in her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Greetings!" Papyrus continued. "My name is Papyrus, and I see you've already met my lazy brother, Sans. And, the human over there is Leah. And who might you be?"

"I'm outta here," the strange woman said. Sans was to embarrassed to laugh at the pun. The woman shoved him off, and swung her legs over the couch side standing up. The woman stormed past Leah, flinging the front door open.

"It was nice to meet you," Leah said giving the woman a snarky grin. "Don't forget to grab your wedding ring, before you leave." The woman Sans' had let into the home gave her a grim look before slamming the door. "Hey, Papyrus, you might want to grab a hat. It's a little cold outside, and the bus isn't always on time."

"Oh! You're right, thank you, Leela-" He began.

"Papyrus, we've talked about this. Just call me, Leah." The younger skeleton was quiet for a moment before nodding his head and running up to his room. She turned her gaze towards the older skeleton, who had his hands in his face. She could still see how blue he was. She sighed, shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

"Here," Leah said coming out of the kitchen. Sans looked up to have a glass of water shoved into his face. "You only ever act like this when you drink." The skeleton stared up at her for a moment. She looked down at him with a placid expression, like this whole scene was normal to her.

"Heh, thanks," he said taking the glass from her. She nodded her head before flopping down on the other side of the couch. The two sat in a state of awkward silence before the tv came on. Slowly, the background noise started to ease the tension, before Sans spoke.

"You know, I don't normally act like this," he said. Leah only hummed in response, changing the channel. Nothing good was ever on at 0430 in the morning. Eventually, she gave up and went to messing around on her phone. He sighed. "What are you two even doing up this early?" Leah looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her, but staring into the glass.

"Papyrus said he had some sort of lesson he had to attend on the other side of town, and asked me if I wanted to tag along," she said. "I guess he thought you had to work or something." The monster didn't say anything just nodded and took a sip. Another long silence ensued.

"Did you even know her name?" Leah asked feeling slightly embarrassed for asking. Sans shifted around on the couch. She didn't need to look up to know he was blushing again.

"Ashley," he said finally. He paused. "I think." Leah looked up and giggled.

"Weird, she looked more like a Madison to me."

* * *

"Papyrus, you didn't tell me this lesson was going to be at the university," Leah said. The skeleton stepped off the bus behind her. He placed his hands on his hips and made what sounded like him taking a big, deep breath in.

"Well, of course, human," he said, "Where else would I go to take my lessons?" Leah stared up at him shocked. When she was applying for colleges, she had applied here and was instantly turned down. To know Papyrus got in, her slightly. "Wowie, it's a good thing we left when we did. Usually when Sans takes me to my lessons, this place is crowded with humans and monsters!" Leah looked at her phones. It was 0530 on a Saturday. She sighed before chuckling and smiling softly.

"What time is your lesson, anyway?"

"0900." Leah instantly stopped smiling. The skeleton had woke her up at 3 to make sure she was ready by the time the bus had arrived. Papyrus continued to grin innocently at her. She shook her head.

"Early bird gets the worms, I guess," she mumbled. "Hey, since we have like 3 hours to kill, want to go grab some breakfast? I know a really good hole in the wall place that serves the best pancakes." The two slowly started walking down the sidewalk. They passed by a few people here and there, not really paying attention to the monster and human conversing.

"Hole in the wall?" Papyrus asked. "Human, if you could not tell, I'm a very tall skeleton. There is no way, I could fit into some measly _hole in the wall._ " Leah laughed.

"It's an expression, Papyrus," she said. "And trust me, you'll like it."

A short walk from the bus stop, the two came to a little dining room that connected off a chain of small business.

"Everything On A Pancake," Papyrus read. He sounded unsure as he read the sign. Leah nodded holding open the door for him.

"Yea, this place has a thing where you can request to have whatever you want either put on top or baked into your pancake," she said. They walked in. "One time, I saw a guy have them make his pancake stack covered in spaghetti and meatballs."

"Wowie! We didn't have anything like this in the Underground!" Leah stopped briefly and looked at the overly excited skeleton. She watched as he planned what he would be getting on his pancake.

"Hello, welcome to-" the hostess began.

"Can you put spaghetti on my pancake?" Papyrus asked shouting at the poor women who had to come into work that morning. His face was thrust inches away from hers. She took a step back, looking a little scared and unsure how to deal with this particular server. Around the restaurant, the few people who were in began to look up and stare towards them. Leah let out a cough and gently pushed Papyrus aside.

"What he meant to say was table for two," she said giving the woman an apologetic smile. "A booth would be wonderful, please and thank you." The hostess slowly nodded her head and grabbed two menus.

"F-follow me, please," she said. The pair were seated next to a window that looked out at the small shops in the university's area. "Your waitress will be with your shortly." She hurried away.

Leah sighed and frowned and looked to the younger skeleton.

"Papyrus," she said. She felt like a mother about to scould her child. "You-"

"Hi, and good morning," their waitress said smiling at Leah. "My name is Lisa. What can I get you?"

"Hey, and I'll have a chocolate milk and just a buttermilk pancake with scrambled eggs," Leah said. "What do you want Pap-"

"One chocolate milk with a pancake and eggs, I'll put that in right away," the waitress said interrupting Leah and turning around. She gave Papyrus a strange look before turning her attention back to the waitress.

"Umm… Excuse me, you forgot to take his order," she said slightly mad. Lisa stopped not moving for a second. She heard the woman let out an exaggerated sigh, then turn around. She wasn't as super happy and bubbly as when she had first spoke.

"I'm sorry, miss," she said, "But we don't start serving monster's until noon." Leah blinked.

"That makes no sense," she said starting to get angry.

"Well, actually, it makes perfect sense. According to a study by NITT-"

"You mean the school, who just recently let monster's start attending? Oh, and let me guess, the study was performed by a bunch of human scientists, who probably know just as much about the ocean floor than they do about this whole species we had even forgot existed." The waitress frowned.

"Listen, ma'am, I don't like you tone."

"Well, I don't like your rules, so I guess we're even." Papyrus watched as the two humans fought back and forth with each other. Usually, when things like this were to happen, him and whoever he was with would just leave and find a place that would serve them.

"Leel- Leah, it's fine," he said quietly reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't have to eat." His friend shot an angry look at him. Her face has started to get red, and she looked like she would start going on a warpath soon.

"No," she snapped at him, "This isn't ok. This is rude and unjust." She looked back at the waitress. "Besides, there are way better restaurants around here that will serve both you and I, equally." She stood up and shoved the waitress aside. "Let's go, Papyrus." The tall skeleton scrambled to get out of the booth. As he stood up, he bumped into the girl.

"Excuse me," he apologized. She turned around, her face contoured as if the devil himself had just touched her.

"Ew!" she screamed. "Don't touch me you, monster freak!" She hurled her notepad at him and ran into the kitchen, crying. Papyrus, shocked, didn't hear what Leah had shouted at the girl. That was probably a good thing. Leah walked over and grabbed the young skeleton's hand and briskly lead him out of the restaurant and down the road.

"Come on, there are way better places here, than that dump," she grumbled. He didn't say anything. They continued to walk in silence, while Leah lead the way, stopping occasionally to scope out a place to eat and see if they served monsters. Finally, the two came upon a little pastry place that was ran by a monster. They ordered and sat a small table waiting for their breakfast.

Leah looked at her phone.

"Awe, man, I'm sorry, Papyrus, we only have an hour and a half before you need to be at your lesson," she said. "I hope you'll make it-"

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Leah blinked. His tone was dire and very serious. This had to have been the first time she had ever heard him sound like that. It made her feel uncomfortable.

"What, you mean back at the restaurant?" she asked and he nodded. "Because we're friends." She cocked an eyebrow. Her answer sounded more like a question than a statement.

"But, I've only known you for a month. Why?"

"Why you let me sleep on your couch still?" He looked at her confused. "You've known me for just as long, and you're still letting me sleep in your home. I mean, you don't know me. For all you know, I could have murdered someone."

"But, I know you're a good person because Sans said you were." He paused for a moment. "And Sans is never wrong."

* * *

"That was," Leah began, "The best muffin I've ever had in my life." The spider monster, who ran the pastry, place smiled. A bunch of spiders crawled up the side of the table and under the their plates, then took the dishes away. Leah got up and stretched, and placed a twenty on the table. "This is for your fundraiser." Another procession of spiders crawled up the table and took the money away. Leah checked her phone.

"We've got about 30 minutes left," she told Papyrus. The two walked out of the shop and began walking back towards the bus stop. "Where is this place at anyway?"

"Oh, it's at Undyne and Alphy's house," he said excited. She smiled. It was nice to see him happy and chipper again. The spaghetti muffin he had had must've put him a better mood.

"Friends of yours?" she said raising an eyebrow. The skeleton furiously nodded his head.

"Yes! I used to work for Undyne when we were still underground. She was training me to be apart of the royal guard, so that I, too, could capture humans like she did." He grinned. Leah felt her skin crawl a little. She had heard rumors about the monster's taking human children and killing them, when she was younger. But at the time, it was just a story to keep her and the other children from running around the mountain by themselves. It wasn't proven true until the King of the monster's had come out and said so.

The news blabbed on about that story for a good two weeks. But, in her mind, if the humans had lost the war all those centuries ago and were stuck in the Underground, they would have done the same thing. There was no question about it. That was basically, well, nature.

"But, do not fret, Leah, I, the Great Papyrus have put those days behind me. Now, I use my puzzle making skills for good!" Leah blinked. She felt as if she had missed something. She shook her head and chuckled. "Undyne also gave me cooking lessons," Papyrus continued. "She was the one who taught me how to make spaghetti-"

"Leah!" someone shouted from behind them. The two stopped and turned around. She hadn't made it a full 180 before she was engulfed in some stranger's arms. A sudden urge of panic consumed her and she fought to get out of the person's grasp. They let go and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "I've missed you so much! I was starting to think your grandma was lying to me when she said you were here."

Leah stared at the man holding onto her. Dixon's bright, lawyer like smile pierced down at her. She wasn't sure what to say to him. The two had occasionally texted each other, but she had not returned any of his phone calls. That sudden panic that had filled her a minute ago was just a quickly replaced with a wave of anxiety. He was one of the last people she had wanted to see today.

"Hello," he said letting of one shoulder and waving his hand around her face. "Leah, are you there?" Just as impatient as ever.

"It's nice to see you, Dixon," she said pulling out of his grasp. "I didn't expect-"

"Me either," he laughed. "How are you? Have you been getting my calls? And what are you doing with a monster?" She blinked and looked up at Papyrus. He was looking shy again. She took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, and he's my friend." She didn't have the nerve to tell him she was purposely avoiding his calls.

"Well, are you going to introduce us?" he asked sounding short with her. She frowned.

"This is Papyrus. Papyrus, this is-"

"Dixon Chadwell," Dixon said shoving his hand out to greet the skeleton. "I'm Leah's fiance." She blushed and looked up at Papyrus. He had a look of unease across his face.

"Charmed," he said taking the human's hand. Dixon grinned and turned back to Leah.

"So where have you been staying at these days? Your grandmother said you had gotten yourself a nice, comfy apartment. Maybe, I could visit, sometime?"

"First of all, Grams is losing her memory and sometimes forgets to close the car door before she starts driving. Second, I don't have an apartment. I've been living with him and his older brother, since I got here." She motioned towards Papyrus.

"Oh my god," he said shocked. "You poor thing. You should have called me! You know there's always room at the house for you." He wasn't talking about his actual home. He was talking about the silly frat house he lived in. The one full of all his dumb, wannabe, almost lawyer friends.

"No thank you," she said. "I think I'll stay with them. Besides, it's comfy there and smells better." He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's a shame," he said. "You know, so much stuff has happened. It would be nice to talk every now and then…" Leah sighed getting the hint.

"Hey, Papyrus, could you give us a minute. I'll catch up with you later." He looked down at his human friend a little worried. She smiled. "I'll be fine. Just text me the address, and I'll map my to your lesson." He nodded and walked off. Dixon waved goodbye. He turned back to her with a stern look on his face.

"I know you've been getting my calls," he said. She looked at him and frowned.

"Yes, I know I have," she snorted. "Maybe you should call me when you're not at some ridiculous party." He scoffed. "And why would you tell him we're engaged. We're not!"

"But we were," he retorted. Leah blushed then shook her head.

"No, we never were! You asked, and I wasn't ready. You know that!"

"Well, when will you be ready?" he shouted at her. Leah stopped. This hadn't been the first time they had fought like this. The day Dixon had purposed to her, and she declined him, the two had a huge fight. Right after that fight, she had said she wanted to take a break. That same week she had packed her things and came to the city. Why she chose the same city he went to uni at, she'll never know.

Leah stared down at the ground. She wanted to cry. She hated having this argument with him. She didn't want to think about her future at 21. She wanted to have fun and be 21.

"We're not together," she said quietly. "We're taking a break."

"If we're taking a break, why does the rest of your family still think we're seeing each other?" he said to her. His tone was low, almost threatening. He sighed. "If you don't want to be with each other, then let's end it, already." Leah chuckled softly and looked up at him.

"Fine, let's." she said. Dixon, felt small now, like he had lost. He felt certain she would beg him to stay with her. Any other girl would have. But he wanted this one. No, he needed this one. He needed Leah Hardwick in his life. He reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Babe, are you listening to yourself?" he stammered. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can give you more time to think if that's the case-"

Just then a loud explosion erupted through the quiet university streets. A huge aftershock followed, sending Leah flying forward into Dixon. She landed against his chest, while his arms instinctively wrapped around her body, as they both fell back onto the snow-slushy sidewalk.

Within minutes, emergency vehicles were sirens alerted everyone help was on the way. Leah pushed herself off him and turned around.

"That's where Papyrus walked off too," she shouted. She was freaking out. Sweat was trickling down her face as she started to run off to him. She had let the monster walk around for less than 5 minutes and this is what happened. "I need too-"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Dixon yelled at her grabbing her wrist and yanking her back. "If you go over there, you'll probably die or be injured!" She yanked herself away.

"I have to at least try!" she screamed. "Sans will kill me if he's dead!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I regret to inform the council that human government has decided that our ambassador is fit for their position," the monster king stated. The white, goat monster looked off to his left side at the child ambassador, who sat on Toriel's lap, with regretful eyes, then turned his attention of the rest of the monster council. "The human council stated that they would not listen to any political plans brought forth to them by a child." The king sighed. "I'm sorry to say, but if we plan on getting our living up here in peace, we must gain other political allies. I..."

Sans stopped listening.

It was was the same spiel at all these monster council meetings. Humans didn't see their needs and priorities on the same level their own, sometimes denying the monsters even the most simple of rights some humans didn't deserve. Or, at least, that was how Sans saw it, depending on the human.

His mind slowly began to wander to earlier this morning, his subconscious constantly repeating the incident causing him to blush a little. He knew this wasn't like him. He had never acted like this while in the Underground. There was just something different about living above ground, that, he knew, if he didn't seize the moment now, it could all be taken away from him, and having his new guest...

A piece of paper was placed in front of him, snapping him from his thoughts. Sans glanced down at it. A bunch of names of human political leaders were listed. Next to each politician's name was their position, age, birthday, place they lived and area they oversaw, and a bunch of other stuff Sans felt was meaningless.

"Now," Asgore continued, "Myself, and a couple of other monsters, have put together this list of human leaders who have yet to choose a side or taken a stance on monsters and monster related issues…"

More official discourse. He sighed trying to seem interested, but he just couldn't shake seeing her face this morning. Her snarky remarks and whole indifferent attitude after the incident sort of drove home. It was weird to see someone act so apethetic in that kind of situation.

Again, he knew this wasn't like him, and he knew Leah didn't think of him highly. He wondered if it was to late to restart this...

"Sans knows a Hardwick," Frisk chirped excited. The skeleton jolted straight up from his slumped position. The entire monster council was staring at him with a shocked look of hope.

"Is this true, Sans?" the monster king asked. He began to sweat as he peered over at Toriel for support. She looked back at him in wonder.

"It is true," Frisk said saving him. "Mom and I met her a little while ago. She stood up for the cinnabunny lady when a man tried to make her pay more than what she owed. She called him thief for taking so much of her money on made up laws." Everyone was looking at Frisk now. The child grinned. "Leah-"

"King Asgore!" a monster cried running into the meeting. The king frowned.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Explosions in the college district."

Sans froze.

That's where Leah and Papyrus had gone that morning.

* * *

"I have to atleast try," Leah screamed at Dixon yanking herself out of his grasp. "Sans will kill me if he's dead!" She turned away from him started to run, but he reach out and grabbed ahold of her again.

"What? Leah, who's Sans?" Dixon asked. Both of his hands gripped at her upper arms, while she struggled to get free. Her head frantically turned to look at him then back behind her. He clenched tighter onto her arms as he felt her starting to get free. "Leah, what's going on?" He said shaking her slightly, hoping she would, at least, stop fighting against him.

And she did.

Leah slowly turned to look up at him. She was furious. The look and amount of anger that radiated from her caught him off guard.

She opened her mouth and screamed at him something he couldn't understand. Dixon stood there shocked not sure what to say or do. While he pondered what to say, she raised her foot up and aggressively thrusted it down into his shin. Dixon's hands both flew off her arms and clapped around his right leg.

After a futile attempt to stay standing on one leg, the man fell back onto the slush covered ground. He watched as Leah ran away from him into dusty street.

Leah combatted her way through the crowd of terrified monsters and humans, all their voices joining together in a chorus of screaming and yelling. Occasionally, someone would bump into her, but she fought onward into the depry infected air. Her heart was pounding through her lungs and trying to break through her rib cage. She hadn't seen Papyrus yet. She stopped and swallowed hard.

"Papyrus," she tried to make her call for louder than the crowds. Leah spun around, desperately looking around the scene, hoping to find some sign of him. Anything would work, she pleaded in her mind. "Papyrus, it's me! Give me a sign-"

And then she saw it. The single item she had seen him where with just about every outfit the month she had known him. The red scarf lying discarded, halfway under some a pile of bricks.

Leah's heart sank.

"Papyrus," she said softly making her way carefully over to the rubble. A small breeze of wind blew causing the scarf to dance. What a tease. With a tense step, Leah made her way to the pile of rubble the scarf fluttered out of. Warily, she took the scarf end into her palm and tugged on it. It felt heavy and looked like it was covered in dust.

Leah took a breath in and yelled, "Hold on Papyrus, I'm coming." She started pulling on the scarf, hoping that it would loosen some of the bricks up. It didn't. The scarf torn and Leah floundered backwards.

She stood right back and shoved the ripped piece of cloth in her pocket. Charging back at the pile of rubble, Leah plunged both her hands into the pile of bricks and broken wooden planks, and launched whatever she could behind her. "I'm going to get you out of there, Pap-"

Without warning, a pair of hands gripped around her waist and ripped her away from debris.

"Human," Papyrus said. "This is no time to be digging around. It's not safe here, we must leave."

* * *

"Authorities do not know what caused the explosion today..." Leah listened to the reporter speak. "But it was truly devastating..." She rolled her eyes, and turned her attention back to the EMT checking her vitals. Papyrus stood next to her, with a frantic look over his face. She sighed and looked at the young skeleton.

"Papyrus, relax," she said. "I'm fine. I wasn't hurt or anything."

"So far, so good," the EMT piped in. She gave him a faint smile.

"Papyrus!" Someone yelled. They both turned their attention in the direction the voice was coming from. With a wild look of desperation on his face, Sans popped out of the horde of people and monsters, looking around for his younger brother. "Lea-" he began to call for, when he turned and saw the two standing next to the ambulance.

"Sans!" Papyrus cried as the smaller skeleton ran up and threw his arms around his brother. Leah observed as the two held each other. She smiled. It reminded her of when her mother had greeted her father when had come back from deployments, and how she would hold on to him. That memory alone brought a couple of tears to her eyes. She chuckled. It looked like it had done the same to Sans.

Suddenly, Leah hollered. The two skeletons jumped and gawked at the young woman with her hand over her mouth glaring down at the EMT. The man looking at her removed his latex gloved hand from her back.

"Well that's not a normal response," he said peering up at her. She blushed and waved her hand.

"Oh, I was pushed onto my back when the building exploded," she said trying to brush off the awkward stares the EMT, Sans, and Papyrus were giving her. She hopped off the back of the truck, adjusting her shirt and grabbing her jacket. "Well, I think I'm good. Thanks for checking me out. Sans, can we go back to your place? I'm really tired."

"Are you sure you don't want to ride down to the hospital, lady?" The EMT asked. "If you hurt your back, it could-"

"Nope, I'm good," Leah laughed uncomfortably. She walked up to Sans and threw her arms around him. He blushed not sure what to do. "Get me out of here," she mumbled to him. Sans blinked, unsure at first then chuckled, placing one hand around her, and holding onto Papyrus with the other.

"Come on Pap," he said. "Let's go home."

* * *

A/N: So, I know this chapter is a little late, and a pretty short compared to what I usually post, and I'm super sorry about it. I don't know what it was about this chapter that made it so hard to write, but it was just super hard for me to come up with something I was actually happy with(I had three or four ideas on where I wanted to take this chapter in the story). Hope you enjoyed, either way.


End file.
